Los ojos de alma
by tihonofuyumi
Summary: -Acaso seria posible me eh enamorado?...no no puede ser yo no tengo corazón..o si.. -que le pasa a shiro , no lo saben , es un misterio. Después de la pelea del invierno ichigo y shiro se llevan bien.Pero sera solo amistad oh hay algo mas hay? descubran lo y dense la buelta a leer :)...mal summary T3T - APESTO EN LOS RESUMENES.
1. Un nuevo chico entra ala escuela

-Hola amigos hoy les traigo una nueva historia de mi retorcida mente sobre mi anime favorito Bleach y pues debo advertir que es mi primer fic asi que no mas les pido su comprensión si no les gusta , pero aquí se los dejo con mucho gusto .

O si por cierto ago la aclaración de que me gusta mas que me digan yumi.

ADVERTENCIA

Disclaimers: Los personajes no son míos del todo son de tite cubo (su creador).

El contenido puede ser (yaoi) Haci que sino les gusta pues lo siento mucho .

CAPITULO 1:

UN NUEVO CHICO ENTRA ALA ESCUELA.

Era día normal de verano como de costumbre, el calor era abrasador, abia árboles de cerezo por los alrededores. Un chico caminaba de cabellos anaranjados, bien torneado, alto, de ojos cafés y un poco bronceados, iba subiendo la colina que estaba a pocas calles del instituto donde se dirigía y como siempre quejándose de la escuela y por de levantarse temprano.

-¡Ah! Rayos por que se acabaron las vacaciones tan rápido, también que me la estaba pasado.- bufaba El chico pelinaranjo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-¡Ichigo!.-grito al final desde esa colina una joven que meneaba su mano para que la viese ,de cabellos negros, baja estatura y ojos con un tono azul entre morado.

-OH buenos días rukia.- saludo el chico pelinaranja con u tono de vos tranquilo y un poco alegre por ver ala joven que se le aproximaba para que pudieran subir la colina juntos.

-¡Ichigo ¡ ¿hiciste la tarea de mate que nos pediría hoy?- le pregunto la ojo azul una ves estando alado Sullo para abrarle con mas tranquilidad y confort.

-¡Si cierto!, huy no la recordé en lo absoluto con tantas peleas que tuvimos este verano y cosas por el estilo relacionadas con los hollow!.-decía el chico pelinaranja sobresaltado por la tarea que había olvidado ya que en seguida pensó en cuanto valía y lo que le pasaría sino la entregaba ese día.

-¡RUKIA!, por favor pásamela-le ordeno ya estando mas tranquilo el chico pelinaranjo, para que no viese su preocupación a la chica ojo azul, pero a un Haci lo logro notar.

-Ni lo sueñes batalle mucho para poder hacerla.- dijo la joven ojo azul alzando un poco la vos y con una risa burlona en la cara, para que el chico se preocupara mas por no haberla entregado pensaba ella, pero no funciono.

-tienes razón, pa que te pedí la tarea si eres una tota y de seguro esta muy mal echa y no me gustaria sacarme un 5 poque te coopie.-dijo el chico pelinaranjo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa en el rostro ,para que se enojarse la chica que tenia a lado.

-Y de esta forma se formo una discusión hasta llegar ala escuela. No le sorprendía mucho Alos joves ya que esta acción era de diario y pues ya era muy normal .Al entrar ala escuela Los jóvenes entraron al salón y se toparon con sus amigos y compañeros de la clases.

Primero era una chica un poco alta ojos cafés un tanto claros, cabello color negro y alborotado su nombre es Taktsuki Arisawa. Después sus ojos se toparon con una hermosa chica, un poco sobresaliente por su físico, de cabellos anaranjados largos y ojos grises, llamada Inoue Orihime. Después un muchacho delgado, cabello lacio un tanto largo, alto casi de la estatura de Ichigo y en su rostro unas gafas rectangulares , de nombre Uryuu Ishida. Por ultimo se toparon con el cuerpo de un joven alto moreno muy marcado llamado, muy alto, cabello un poco rizado y café de nombre Yosu tora Sado (Chad).

-buenos días kurosaki –Kun.-dijo Orihime aproximándose a ellos para saludarlos con un tono muy feliz y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días inoue.-dijo el chico pelinaranjo con un tono tranquilo y sereno ,mientras se aproximaba a su pupitre para acomodar sus libros y poder sentarse.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, todos se sentaron en eso, entro un maestro un poco regordete, gafas y un poco calbo.

-Buenos días jóvenes, la clase de hoy cera muy interesante, pero primero ,el día de hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero de clases.-termino de Hablar el Profesor regordete extendiendo su mano hacia la entreda para que vieran.

En eso se deslizo la puerta y apareció el muchacho que decia que era el nuevo estudiante. Era idéntico a ichigo por completo, a acepción que este tenia ojos color dorado, piel muy pálida y cabello gris muy claro.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-Gough – dijo el grupo entero a acepción de ichigo grito en coro , acausa de su enorme parecido que tenia con el pelinaranjo.

FLASH BACK:

-¡déjame leer en paz tonto!- dijo ichigo sentado en la silla y recargado asu escritorio de su abitacion con un tono de enojo y grito porque alguien lo molestaba.

-¡QUE¡ ¿A CASO NOTE GUSTA QUE ESTE AQUÍ?-dijo el hollow interno de ichigo recostado en la cama con tono burlón.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una buena ves? Ya me hartaste-dijo Ichigo enojado y seño frucido mientras regresaba a su pocision.

-Hg pues a donde boy no tengo otro lugar a donde ir -con un tono serio y triste el hollow mientras agachaba la cabeza y su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Ichigo noto ese tono triste y su rostro mostraba tristeza volteo y sin pensarlo dos beses dijo.

-llace por que no vienes conmigo a la escuela este regreso a clases-dijo ichigo con un tono semialegre para intentar alegrarle al hollow.

Abrio sus ojos como platos y se quedo serio unos momentos y se pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿con que objeto? ¿pues por que?- se pregunto el hollow mentalmente, con un rostro de sorpresa y los ojos mirando a ichigo y boca abierta intentado descifrar por que razon le pregunto eso.

-¿pero quien seré yo? pues no tengo nombre para presentarme si es que boy .-dijo el hollow con un tono de incredulidad y un poco menos sorprendido.

-tienes razón- .afirmo el pelinaranjo y se puso a pensar mientras lo miraba aber que le quedaba mejor.

-mmm... que tal Sergio, o Johnny, no no no ¿pues que?- pensando en su mente y mirando al hollow .

-¡Ah ya se!-dijo el pelinaranjo chasqueando los dedos y con una sonriza en su rostro.

-¡tu nombre será Ogichi Shirozaki! te parece. – dijo el pelinaranjo con un tono feliz de sorpresa mientras apuntaba al hollow, de pronto sintió un abraso y lo miro.

-gracias , muchas gracias ichigo-soltó a abrazarle el hollow con un tono muy feliz,mientras estrujaba al pelinaranjo .

En cuanto Shirosaki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se retiro con sorpresa de si mismo, ichigo tenía bien abiertos los ojos y preguntandose que es lo que acaba de pasar.

Al pareser Shirosaki no es tan malo como penso aparte se le veia mucha felicidad en suu rostro por que el le abia dado un nombre y dijo.

-Bien entonces si te gusto tu nombre me alegra.- Dijo ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro y regresando a leer en su escritorio ,mientras hacia eso Chiro se sonrojo un poco y se pregunto a si mismi.

¿Por qué hice eso? No es normal que haga esto pero-En lo que pensaba lo ultomo Shiro sonreia por que por fin tantos meses y al fin ichigo me dio un nombre.

Ichigo sonrío al ver que su compañero estaba feliz mientras lo miraba de reojo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-ola mi nombre es Oguishi Shirosaki mucho gusto – dia Shirosaki teniendo una sonrrisa en su rostro ,al parecer le encantaba decir su nombre que ya amaba ,y que tanto esmeraba.

-¿A ver Dónde te sentaras? AH ya lo se, siéntate enseguida de kurosaki ichigo.-dijo el profesor con tono un tanto raro por el gran parecido a su estudiante.

ichigo levanto la mano para que la pudiera ver Shirosaki y se dirijiesa hacia el y dijo en vos baja solo para los oídos de ichigo mientras caminaba para poder sentarse .

-buenos días socio.-dijo con una risa en su cara y nomás ichigo lo miro y se pregunto.

Yumi-bueno amigos hasta aquí el fic , pero no se preocupen dentro de muy poco actualizare (como en tres días ) para que no se estresen ok.

Shiro-O lle tu dime que tienes pensado hacernos hm...…..

Ichigo-¡si responde!

Yumi –¡NADA PARDE ESAJERADOS ( :D) ¡ ni que fuera a ponerlos a nose a lamber el piso ….MMM oigan eso suena genial.

Ichigo y Shiro- MMM…. Ni te atrevas a ponernos a hacer tal cosa

Yumi- si si , no are nada aunque hahahha…

DEJEN **REVIEWS **porfa eso me ispira mas aparte de que me dan ideas ,besitos bay.


	2. ¡QUE ONDA! CON SHIROSAKI

Hola amigos hoy les traigo la continuación de este fanfition tal vez no e tenido muchos reviews pero que importa ami me gusta escribir estas historias esperos les guste y sea de su agrado comencemos.

ADVERTENCIA

Disclaimers: Los personajes no son míos del todo son de tite cubo (su creador).

El contenido puede ser yaoi Haci que sino les gusta pues lo siento mucho y balllance aver otra cosa.

CAPITULO 2 : ¡QUE ONDA! CON SHIROSAKI

Buenos días socio –dijo Shirosaki con una sonrisa en su cara y nomás ichigo lo miro y se pregunto.

-¿Por que razón tiene esa sonrisa en su cara y esperen por que razón me mira? en fin-Dijo ichigo mentalmente y sin cambiar de forma su rostro y lo ignoraba.

Al otro lado de la clase los ojos de sus amigos miraban al chico nuevo y nomás pensaban

-¿Quién ES ESTE TIPO? no me agrada en lo absoluto además se nota a leguas que es un hollow-dijo mentalmente una joven de cabello negro y baja estatura con una mirada que provocaba mucho miedo y terror.

A dos lugares de hay

-Mmm...… ¿Que es esto? ¿Que razón tendría un hollow en venir aquí?-Dijo otro joven mentalmente, de gafas y un aura negra que lo rodeaban y su mirada era muy penetrante.

-¡OH! Se parece mucho a Kurosaki-kun- al igual que los otros mentalmente peso una joven pelinaranja , con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro oque?-se pregunto Shirosaki con sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca, al notar todas esas miradas que lo observaban sin entender el porque.

Ya pasaron las primeras horas y como de costumbre sonó el timbre de receso. Todo el salón Salío hacer lo que quería, como comprar o simplemente salir de ese lugar.

-AAA ¡al fin llego el receso! no soporto el tener que venir a este lugar pero debo hacerlo-Decía un chico pelinaranja mientras se estiraba con los ojos bien serrados.

-Oye ichigo ¿quien es el?-le preguntaba Rukia mientras se acercaba a ichigo sigilosamente y con una cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba al chico nuevo.

Y todos los amigos de ichigo lo miraban desconcertado por que el no se sorprendía por que un hollow estuviera presente y peor a un, que el parecido era grande con el de el, pues de que se iba a sorprender si el fue el mismo que le sugirió que viniera a la escuela y pues no estaba haciendo nada malo .

-¡DINOS ICHIGO! – dijo rukia con el seño fruncido, casi regañando a ichigo porque el no hacia nada mientras apuntaba el hacia Shirosaki por ser un hollow.

-¡RESPONDE!-dijeron sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido a acepción de Inoue, por que estaban de acuerdo con la chica de poca estatura.

-¿Qué? ACASO ABRAN DE MI?- apareció Shirosaki por atrás de todos de todos con su sonrisa burlona , mirándolos como los "matare" y todos se sorprendieron por la aparición del chico.

-¿dinos que quieres o a que vienes a este lugar hollow?-dijo rukia apartándose mas de el con un medio salto y con una cara de enojo.

-¡OLLE! Mi nombre no es hollow, soy SHIROSAKI OGUICHI asi que te agradeceré que me digas Haci de acuerdo, además si quieres saber eso pregúntaselo a ichigo por que yo no se-dijo Shirosaki mientras reía y echaba de cabeza a ichigo.

-¡Ichigo! ¿tu sabes de esto ,responde?-decía una joven de ojos azules mientras miraba a ichigo con furia pero ala ves con curiosidad por saber que era lo que tramaba aquel joven de cabello naranja.

-¡O SI! , seme había olvidado comentarles de shiro Haci que bueno.-dacia ichigo con un tono calmado como siempre mientras se sobaba la nuca y miraba hacia la nada un tanto jorobado.

-Chicos, shiro es mi, hollow interior, listo ya saben-dijo el pelinaranjo mientras todos se quedaban como "ichigo ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, nosotros preguntabamos otra cosa" de esa manera era con las que miraban a ichigo.

-¡ICHIGO ERES TONTO OTE HACES!-dijo shiro con enojo mientras todos los boltaban aver por lo que dijo unos instantes antes.

-mira ichigo ellos preguntan por que razon vine aquí ala escuela-dijo shiro lla estando mucho mas calmado, con el seño frunsido y ojs serrados por lo tonto que eran los comentarios de ichigo .

-¡AHH! Asique era eso –dijo ichigo con un tono muchos mas animado y se prgunto que fue, que fue.

-¡AH YA ME ACORDE!, pues le dije ashiro que si queria venir, por que durante las vacaciones me pareció muy molesto y pues fue lo primero que se me vino ala mente, contentos-dijo ichigo con un tono un poco alegre y desconcertante. todos tenían una mirada de "eso era, solo eso".

-deacuedo ichigo si tu tu lo dices-dijo una rukia tímida mientras volteaba a ver a shiro que sonreia sin ninguna rason, entonces se aproximo a shiro y le dijo.

-shiro acaso no quieres comer con nosotros-dijo rukia aproximándose a el con un poco de lentitud y miedo.

-Claro rukia no hay problema-dijo shiro mientras se acercaba a rukia y le acarisaba la cabesa con una sonrrisa en el rostro pero una risa muy reconfortante.

Rukia sonrío al ver esto y Ann igual que ella todos notaron que shiro no era tan malo como paresia.

-dinos shiro como es que estas aquí y no dentro de ichigo-dijo inoue mientras todos caminaban hacia la azotea para comer.

-¡AH! Pues siendo un hollow, tengo el poder de materializarme para Haci salir de ichigo cuando se me antoje.-dijo shiro mientras volteaba ala nada y reía .

-Y por que te saliste de ichigo –pregunto Uryuu mientras se acomodaba las gafas y lo volteava a ver con curiosidad.

-PUES zangetsu es…-dijo shiro mientras era interrumpido por una joven de poca estatura diciendo.

-que te refieres ala zampactuo de ichigo-dijo con curiosidad la enana con cara "es cierto"

-pues si, zangetsu puede a llagar a artarte con su forma de actuar y las cosas que dice ,el tan solo recordarlo me provoca escalofríos-dijo SHIRO mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y recordaba las cosas que le dacia zangetsu.

FLASH BACK DE SHIROSAKI:

-Oye tu, crees que mi traje se be genial si le quito los zapatos y les pongo esto-decía zangensu sosteniendo unas botas negras.

-¡CRARO QUE NO! a demás no me interesa –decía un hollow pensante.

-Además estoy pensando como adueñarme de ichigo y su cuerpo-dacia shiro mientras lo volteaba a ver a zangetsu.

-Claro desde hace mucho se eso!,además te quiero peguntar-dijo zangetsu aproximándose a el diciendo.

-¡QUIEN ES MAS sexi!, yo o ichigo!-con un tono de vos muy burlón y tonto ,decia zangetsu mien tras se aproximaba a shiro desnudo mas que con sus boxer.

-dime por favor no importa que me lastimes –decía zangetsu y shiro se alejaba por completo sacado de onda y de repente pensó en ichigo desnudo, mojado y también solo con sus bóxers. Shiro se alejo de ese pensamiento y dijo.

-¿Por qué PREGUNTAS ESO DEJENERADO? Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA-dijo shiro mientras agitaba su cabeza y salía corriendo de zangetsu ,por sus preguntas sin razón.

-Lo sabia nunca le ganare a ichigo y su bien esquito cuerpo-Decía un zangetsu llorando y lamentándose por si mismo, por que asumió eso por que el sabia algo que shiro no.

-que dices zangetsu, eso es extraño-decía un hollow mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a otro lado que no fuera zangetsu.

-¡OLLE! Y que tal Haci –decía sangetsu mientras se trasformaba en Tenza zangetsu con una ropa, traia unos Jens color negros un tanto pegado, una camiseta color azul marino, un saco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tenis converse.

- Pues realmente, no me interesa reponerte , ahora déjame pensar-dacia shiro mientras seguía pensando ,pero no lo pudo lograr ,zangetsu logro perturbarlo y no lo dejo concentrarse.

- MALDICION-dijo en vos baja, shiro para que no lo escuchara zangetsu ,por que logro su fin evitar que se concentrara. De repente un aura color rojo rodeo a shiro y volteo a ver a zangetsu con unos ojos de mucho enojo y abría la boca como si fuera un zombie.

-¡Tran…Tran..qui..lizate …. Shiro no es para tanto si no logras concentrarte-Decía un temeroso tensa zangetsu con una sonrisita en su cara y con un sudor frío que le recorría la nuca.

-¡TE….TE ASESINARE ZANGETSUUU!-Desia shiro con mucho enojo y empezando perseguir a zangetsu.

-Por favor perdóname note volvere a molestar con mis tonterias-decia zangetsu de forma rápida, con lagrimas en los ojos y aun corriendo.

-¡ESO NO BASTA!-Decía shirosaki con su cara de enojo cunando ¡PUFFFF….! Zangetsu se trasformo en ichigo justamente como shiro lo había imaginado y haciendo una pose diciendo.

-shiro acaso me lastimarías ami-dijo zangetsu trasformado en ichigo mientras se tocaba el labio inferior. shiro de inmediato se sonrojo y le salio una liencita de sangre por la naris.

-¡MALDITO SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO CON MIGO!-Decía shiro mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados y no queriendo voltear haber a ichigo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shiro se sacudía la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos que lo ponían un tanto nervioso y estaba un poco sonrrojado, pero lo interrumpió rukia diciendo.

-Shiro te encuentras bien-dijo rukia cuando lo vio sonrojado y un poco alterado.

-SI..si ..es solo que que me da un poco de miedo zangetsu-dijo shiro Yaa mas tranquilo y aun sonrojado mientras se apartaba de rukia con los brazazos tipo congelados.

Y dinos Shiro por que te quedaste aquí-pregunto una joven pelinararanja con cara de curiosidad y ojos viéndolo como lo mas importante del mundo.

-bueno la primera es por zangetsu ,la segunda me gusta el clima de esta ciudad y tercera pero la mas importante Esquer aquí hay chocolate-decía Shiro mientras se sentaba en la azotea ala cual ya habían llegado.

-Que chocolate –dijo sado ,con su cara de siempre y empezando a comer.

-pues si, pensé que sabian, pues a ichigo y yo tenemos una locura con el chocolate es tanta. Que…-fue interrumpido por el patadon de ichigo y le decía.

-guarda silencio, y no digas nada-le decía ichigo mientras pisaba a shiro como cucaracha.

-tarde o temprano se enterara ran de que te encanta el chocolate ..tanto que te comos una barra todas las noches y no me compartes ni una solo pedaso-Desia shiro mientras se lo quitaba de encima ,con cara de enojo y llamas en los ojos .

Todos se quedaron mirando a ichigo con cara de que "no te conocíamos es parte de personalidad".Rukia empezó a reír y a decir -ya se lo que te daré de navidad ichigo –todos estaban riendo.

-Ya dejen de reírse es algo adictivo-decía ichigo mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a regañar a shiro por decir su secreto. Entonces a orihime se le ocurrió algo.

-SHIRO-KUN te gusta ria ir con nosotros ala feria este fin de semana .Íbamos a ir por que es inicio de clases pero ahora iremos por que ya pareces nuestro amigo-decía inoue para que shiro la escuchara.

-tiene razón inoue deberías venir con nosotros –dijo Uryuu ajustando sus lentes .

-Di que si shiro por favor-decia inoue con las manos topando y con una sonrisa tipo "no puedes decir que no".

-bueno pues si claro- dijo Shirosaki con una sonrisa en la cara y una cara desconcertante.

-una cosa ¿que es una feria?-pregunto shiro robándose la cabeza.

Bueno hasta aquí les traigo este capitulo espero lo Allan disfrutado dejen porfin **REVIEWS**

**Yumi:**uf me cance de escrir huh, oooo..igan que hacen con esa soga

Ichigo:esto es por decir mi secreto

Shiro: esto es porque mostraste un recuerdo mío, que quería olvidar

Yumi: suéltenme malvados

Ichigo: guarda silencio


	3. la preguta

¡HUH! El primer día de año nuevo, un nuevo capítulo para mi historia de mi mente retorcida y loca.

Les e e de contar que estoy inspirada desde hace como una semana recuerdo mis sueños ala perfección de principio a fin y esto me ayuda.

Hola otra vez amigos guau ya llego el capitulo 3 no lo creo pero debo agradecer a tos los que están leyendo esta historia por que aun no empieza lo chida y este capitulo como lo tratare de hacer un poco mas largo, bueno sin mas retrasos a qui lo tienen.

ADVERTENCIA

Disclaimers: Los personajes no son míos del todo son de tite cubo (su creador).

El contenido puede ser (yaoi) Haci que sino les gusta pues lo siento mucho y váyanse a ver otra cosa.

CAPITULO 3: LA PREGUNTA.

-una cosa ¿que es una feria?-pregunto Shiro Sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues shiro , eh… es un lugar donde hay muchas cosas para divertirte con cualquiera .-decía una joven de baja estatura con una cara sonriente mientras movía los brazos para intentar explicarle a Shiro sobre la feria.

Cuando Rukia termino de abrar con Shiro, él tenía una cara de asombro como si fuera un niño ,todos reían en ese momento, por que ya estaban mas ansiosos por visitar aquella feria.

Esa noche.

-Ichigo , ¿tu si as visitado una feria?-le pregunto Shiro por que no podía dejar de pensar en lo miro y le dijo

-si Shiro , si e ido-termino de decir Ichigo mientras reia y entonces Shiro empezó a tratar de decir lo que Rukia dijo y en eso Ichigo dejo de escuchar lo que decía Shiro claro sin dejar de sonreír.

-JMH..,Valla parece un niño pequeño ,pero cuando esta aquí me siento micho mejor ,mas reconfortante y aliviado anuqué también un poco extraño cuando lo veía alas ojos ,esos dorados ojos tan bellos y reconfortantes que te hacen sentir feliz con verlos. En eso pufs….

-Ah porque me golpeaste la cabeza Shiro-dijo Ichigo regresando al mundo mientras se empezaba a sobar la nuca.

-¡Por que no estabas escuchándome!-decía Shiro mientras estaba a un lado de el con una cara de enojo y mostrando los dientes.

-¿y por que piensas que no te escuchaba?-pregunto Ichigo levantándose desde su silla quedando frente a frente con Shiro.

-por que te pregunte algo y no contestaste dentro de 2 minutos y tenias esa sonrisita tan extraña.-decía Shiro mientras apuntaba a Ichigo con el dedo índice.

-mmm… si te estaba escuchando solo que no sabia que responder-dijo ichigo con una mentira para cambiar la cara de Shiro y no se enfadase.

-ah.. Bueno bueno entonces perdóname-dijo Shiro con cara de arrepentimiento y volteando hacia otro lado.

-jjmm. ¿de que te disculpas? Si fue también mi culpa, si hubiera contestado antes para evitar que me golpearas.-dijo Ichigo aceptando un poco de culpa, con el seño sami fruncido.

-bueno sin más que decir, a dormir mañana será el segundo día de clases-dijo Ichigo bostezando y estirándose.

-de acuerdo pero esta, ves ¡me toca dormir en la cama!-dijo shiro saltando ala cama y acomodándose.

-¡ni lo sueñes esta es mi cama y yo duermo en ella ,hací que vete a dormir al closet!-dijo ichigo con cara de cansancio y apandando al closet.

-na,na ¡yo no quepo en ese miserable closecito!-dijo shiro aferrándome mas ala cama para evitar que Ichigo la quitara.

-mmm…. ¿pues que le aremos ,el piso es muy incómodo, el closet muy pequeño?-dijo Ichigo pensando en que hacer ,mientras se sobaba la barbilla y se ponía un a mana en la cadera.

-Uhyyy … no tengo otro remedio que….-dijo ichigo con una cara muy malhumorada y de enfado.

-¿Pues que? dime ichigo-dijo shiro con un rostro un poco desconcertante.

-pues como no tienes otro lugar a donde ir pues no hay de otra, habra que compartir la cama.-dijo ichigo, todavía con un tono de no estar todavía muy convencido ,de echo se preguntaba por que debia compartir cama con shiro si el puede trasportarse a su mundo interior y dormir ai.

¡QUEE! Realmente yo no boy adormir junto a ti, es extraño-dijo shiro un poco asustado, pero se sorprendía de lo que dijo ichigo y entonces empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y otro que lo hacia temblar.

-¿Qué pasa por que me siento haci?-se pregunto shiro mentalmente preguntándose que tenía.

-bueno amenos de que quieras dormir en otro lugar no hay elección.-dijo ichigo poniéndose de mal humor, porque ya tenía mucho sueño y lo único que quería era dormir.

Además ichigo tenía tanto sueño que ni noto que shiro estaba nervioso ¿pero de qué?

-de. De, de acuerdo solo esta vez y a la próxima no será así-dijo shiro volteando otro lado para desviar su mirada y ocultar esos sentimientos.

-Bien entonces que haci sea-dijo ichigo quitándose la camiseta y apagando la luz, lo que oculto el sonrojo de acomodo cada quien en su lugar de la cama, shiro apenas podía pegar el ojo estaba demasiado cerca de ichigo, sentía su calor y todo su torso desnudo.

-rayos ¿rayos, porque me pongo nervioso?-dijo shiro ocultando su rostro hacia adentro para tratar de relajarse ,además el tampoco traía ninguna camiseta ,han igual que ichigo estaba toda su sinsutura para arriba al descubierto.

-iiiii, que juntitos están-dijo una vos que shiro escucho.

-cállate zangetsu-dijo mentalmente shiro.

-lo sabía nunca le ganare a ichigo con ese cuerpazo bien torreado-dijo zangetsu.

-calla ,deseo dormir y por tu culpa no estoy poniendo dormir-dijo shiro.

-de acuerdo buenas noches ,shiro espero esto te tranquilicé-dijo zangetsu con un tono mas calmado y ronco. Shiro sonrió y por fin durmió.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

-despierta shiro es ora de ir a clases-dijo ichigo bostezando y aun con los ojos serrados.

-huyyyy ,hasta que al fin dormí en algo tan cómodo.-dijo shiro, mientras se estiraba con una mano y la otra frotándose un ojo para abrir los ojos.

-bueno cámbiate para ir ala escuela-dijo ichigo, ya estando mucho mas despierto.

-bueno, hay vengo voy al baño no me tardo. Dijo shiro levantándose de la cama tomando su ropa y saliéndose mientras se fijaba que nadie lo viera. Shiro salió del curto de bolada y apenas entres minutos se baño ala perfección.

Ichigo lo miro sorprendido, al ver la rapidez de shiro ,al cambiarse y bañarse , lo único que le faltaba era termirmar de secarse el cabello. En cuanto termino se metió an igual que shiro a bañarse solo que el si se tardo mas pero el salió lla completamente seco.

-oe, llame voy, voy a salir por aquí para que nadie de tu familia me vea , nos vemos en la escuela-dijo shiro recargado en el marco de la ventana de ichigo y salto, aterriso ala perfección.

-ichigo ,baja a desayunar-dijo la encantadora vos de yuzu, para que el bajara.

-voy-dijo ichigo, bajando las escaleras con un poco de rapidez. Desayuno como rayo ,gradeció la comida salió de su casa lo mas rápido para alcanzar a shiro.

EN OTRO LUGAR.

Hhh… ¿Por qué, porque me siento haci? ¿Por qué pongo nervioso cuando estoy tan cerca del? ¿Qué es este dolor que siento en el pecho será mi corazón?-pensaba shiro mientras volteaba aber el cielo todo asu alrededor, con unos ojos de melancolía e inseguridad, pero de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamiento, algo.

-shoro-kun-gritaba una joven de de hermosa figura y cabellos anaranjados mientras se acercaba a el.

-ola inoue, buenos días-decía shiro ,cambiando su expresión en el rostroy lansamdole una mirada tierna y amable.

-buenos día shiro-kun ,que hermosa esta la mañana. Decía orihime con una sonrisita.

-si verdad .es preciosa-dijo shiro mirando asu alrededor.

-mmm… no bienes con kurosaki-kun.-pregunto la ojigris con curiosidad.

-no ,él se quedó a desallunar, pero qu importa .-dijo shiro sin preocupación y aun sonriendo .

-¡EN TONCES NO HAS DESALLUNADO!-dijo sorprendida la ojigris y con curiosidad.

-pues ,no ,no he desayunado, pero no hay problema no pasa nada, mas al rato como.-dijo shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y sobándose la cabeza.

De repente shiro fue arrastrado por orihime hasta un pequeño puesto de sanwishes y le compro, uno sencillo de jamón.

-¡QUE HACES! Acoso tu tampoco desayunaste-dijo shiro bastante sorprendido, por que orihime compraba un sándwich con tanta rapidez.

-no, es para ti Shiro-kun.-dijo la pelinaranja con una enorme sonrisa en la cara ,además le extendía el sándwich para que lo tomara y lo comiera.

-deberás, puedo tomarlo, inoue-san, gracias.-dijo Shiro tomando el sándwich con educación y tomándolo.

-no hay por qué, además si te enfermas a media clase pues que haremos.-dijo inoue, alzando una mano encima y con el dedo índice para arriba.

-de acuerdo, pues muchas gracias.-dijo shiro, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa para ella ,como agradecimiento por aquel sándwich.

-¡INOUE, SHIRO! Esperen-decia Ichigo, hacercandoce a ellos con suma rapidez para que lo vieran y se uniera a aquel grupo.

-Ooh, buenos dias KUROSAKI-KUN-dijo inoue, al ver al pelinaranja hacercandose con bastante rapidez.

-Hola, ichigo-dijo Shiro, con el ceño fruncido y su misma cara de de seguir subiendo la colina ,para poder llegar ala escuela como después de un dia bastante arduo en la escuela, ichigo y shiro venían caminando.

-Ichigo ,olle te pudo preguntar algo.-dijo un poco sonrojado shiro y boteando a otro lado.

-pues si ,por que no.-dijo ichigo si nada de preocupación.

-que clase de sentimiento es ,pues aquel, en el que ,pues tu shiro completamente nervioso y sin querer admitir como se sentía.

-dime no te preocupes ,aparte ¿que clase de sentimiento es? .-dijo ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro tan calmada.

-bueno, que…que es cuando se siente un dolor en el pecho,como un palpitar ,cuando sientes que se te mueve mucho el estomago y sientes que tiembras tenia una cara de sorpresa,no se espera tal descripción de Shirosaki, no esperaba que le describiera ese sentimiento y mucho menes se esperaba que pudiera sentir ese sentimiento.

-¡QUE!, ¿es malo sentirse haci?-dijo shiro ,por tener aquella exprecion ichigo en su rostro.

-pues….no ….no…solo que no me lo esperaba y -empeso a reir como loco.

-¡ENTONCES QUE ES!-dijo shiro todo impaciente.

-hahaha hah ha cof cof hahaha, pues shiro no me lo esperaba pero te has enamorado de una persona.-dijo ichigo dándole una palmada en la espalda de la se sonrojo, hasta las orejas por lo que dinjo shiro y se queddo pensando ¡que! No puede ser …no puede.

-y bien shiro quien es esa persona haha.. que te hace sentir de hesa manera-dijo ichigo con una sonrisa malisiosa.

-ni loco eso es un secreto-se quedo mirando hacia abajo y sonrojado todavía.

-¿Quién sera? Mmmm… sera ¡inoue!-dijo ichigo ,intentando averiguar queien es.

-nooooooooooooo y no te dire-dijo shiro enojándose por su insistencia.

DE REPENTE:

Aparece un shinigami con una cara bastante seria.

YUMI:les gusto uu pues yo ya se los quería dar pero ustedes saben, las fiestas de año nuevo ,navidad y blablá bla.

ICHIGO: O/O esto no meda buena espina.

SHIROSAKI: / maldita porque me haces esto, vas a amanecer en el canal.

YUMI: ni te atrevas o te ago. algo peor.

SHIRO: ToT ok no hace nada

ICHIGO: te advierto que no vayas a serme nada malo.

YUMI: demasiado tarde buaaaahahahaha XD.

BUENO, AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO Y NO TARDARE EN SUBIR MUCHO EL SIGUIENTE.

DEJEN **REVIEWRS**


	4. una situación de peligro

Hola ,buenos días, tardes, noches, la hora que sea mientras lees esto y bla bla bla, También quiero disculparme con todos los que sí están siguiendo esta historia tan loca que tengo en la cabeza y pues que le haremos, aparte ahora tengo una chance y la aprovecharé como sea posible y no me quedare de brazos cruzados. Bueno no voy a aburrirlos con lo que me pasó así que disfruten.

También estoy un poco triste voy en el 4 capítulo y nadie me ha dejado un review eso en un poco triste y cruel por lo menos no subiré el 5 hasta que tenga 4 reviews créanme yo sí cumplo mis promesas pero no sean malditos porfis T.T.

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes no son míos son de Tite Kubo-sempai para mi desgracia, si fueran míos buahahaha Ichigo sería -baka no lo digas o te creerán loca- Ok no diré hahaha.

También el contenido puede ser (yaoi) así que si no les gusta váyanse a ver otra cosa y eviten la tragedia de leer tal cosa que lo mío se va a empezar a poner muy bueno hahaha XD.  
También díganme si os gusta o sugerencias acepto todo -creánle- Díganme si son largos, o cortos me interesa .

DISFRUTEN O QUITENSE EL ESTRÉS HAHA *no mal piensen*  
Ocultar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO 4: UNA SITUACION DE PELIGRO.

De repente apareció un shinigami con una cara muy seria.

—Renji, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la Sociedad de Almas —dijo Ichigo como si no pasara nada de nada.

—Ichigo —murmuró Renji aun con expresión de seriedad y a la vez preocupación y con la voz un poco ronca. Ichigo empezaba a preguntarse cuál era esa causa tan misteriosa de que Renji se estuviera comportando así, no entendía.

—¿Por qué has venido Renji? —preguntó el peli naranjo con su cara un poco más seria, su ceño fruncido. Se quedó parado hasta que respondió.

—Ichigo, vine a matar un hollow porque al parecer no lo has matado tú —dijo Renji dándole una mirada de enojo como siempre y fijándose en Shiro.

—¿De qué hablas? No ha habido ni un reporte de ello —respondió Ichigo llevándose la mochila atrás en la espalda y poniendo su otra mano en la cadera.

—¿Ah, y que es eso que esta a lado tuyo? —Renji volteó a ver a Shiro con incredulidad, mientras apuntaba con su espada hacia él.

—¡Renji! No hagas eso, podrías lastimar a Shiro —dijo Ichigo poniéndose enfrente de suyo para que no le hiciera daño o lo que sucediese.

—Ichigo no hagas esto más difícil, aparte que… ¿No ves que es un hollow? —dijo Renji con mucha frialdad y tristeza.

—Mira Renji, él no puede hacer nada, además no lo podrás matar a menos de que me mates a mí, pues es mi hollow interno —Renji se sorprendió y se quedó pensantivo unos momentos. Él no podía matar a Ichigo, eso sería horrible y después de lo que hizo por la Sociedad de Almas, era mejor olvidarse de la idea de matar al hollow, Ichigo era su mejor amigo y no le iba hacer daño. Le dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar en lo que diría Rukia.

—De acuerdo. Pero, ¿lo puedes manejar sin problema? —preguntó Renji con una sonrisa y con su estado de ánimo como siempre, pero tenía que saber si ese hollow era de fiar.

—Claro, —respondió Ichigo. Shiro tenía que confiar en él y sobre todo ayudarle o se meterían en problemas. De repente Shiro se empezó a materializar y se fue dentro de Ichigo, éste quedó completamente sorprendido por lo que hacía Shiro. Tragó saliva pues él no sabía que Shiro haría tal cosa.

—Vaya, tenías razón —dijo Renji un poco sorprendido. —Bueno iré a informar a la Sociedad de Almas que el hollow está bajo tu control. Ichigo saluda a los demás por mí, especialmente a Rukia.  
Renji desaparece por la puerta para dirigirse a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Ya se fue? —murmuró Shiro en la mente de Ichigo.

—Sí, ya se fue. Así que ya puedes salir —contestó Ichigo.

—Que bueno. Tus amigos son tan extraños, como tú, cabezota —dijo Shiro en un tono burlón y su sonrisa cínica.  
Enseguida Shiro se materializa fuera del cuerpo de Ichigo.

—Oe Shiro, ahora sí, ¿De qué hablábamos? —preguntó Ichigo sobándose la cabeza y pensando sobre el asunto.

—Jumm, menos mal no lo recuerda y no lo podrá recordar, pues al parecer mi método para meterme en su mente y borrar todo lo que dijimos funcionó —pensó Shiro para sí mismo mientras mira a Ichigo.

—Pues de que mañana iríamos a la feria, acuérdate Ichigo, baka —respondió Shiro.

—Oh cierto. Lo había olvidado —dijo Ichigo sonriendo y mirando al cielo.

—¡ICHIGO! —gritó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color lila.

—Hola Rukia —saludó a Shiro con esa mirada que a Rukia le empezaba a gustar.

—Oh hola Rukia —habló Ichigo un poquito sorprendido.

—Ichigo, han aparecido unos hollow, son como 20 —anunció Rukia un poco sobresaltada y con un

rasguño en la cara.

—¡¿Cuántos?! Es mejor ir para allá enseguida —dijo Ichigo sacando su insignia de shinigami y sacando su alma de su cuerpo.

—Yo también iré hace mucho que no juego —añadió Shiro saliendo de su gigai.  
Rukia se sorprendió bastante, pensaba que Shiro daba más miedo con ese aspecto más parecido al de un hollow. —Wow —se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Shiro. Él traía kimono parecido al de Ichigo pero blanco. Es como si viera una foto de Ichigo con los colores invertidos.

—Vamos no hay tiempo que perder —apresuró Ichigo usando shunpo para ir rápidamente.

—Claro Ichigo —asintió Rukia, mientras que Shiro solo se limitaba a observar.  
Una vez que llegaron los hollow tenían un aspecto parecido a un pre-arrancar. Uno de ellos habló.

—¿Qué hace un hollow ayudando a los shinigami? —gruñó un hollow con cabello verde pantanoso, una máscara de cuernos y de ojos color rojo. Llevaba un traje como de los caballeros.

—¡Que te importa! —Ichigo salió corriendo para atacar, pero solo logró que lo hirieran. Rukia observaba todo y acudió en su auxilio, sin embargo otro hollow apareció con una velocidad que no percibió y la hirió. Mientras Shiro vio todos aquellos actos que lo enfurecieron. Él no tenía idea de qué era ese sentimiento, ardía de rabia. Entonces habló:

—¡Oe! ¡Quién te dio el derecho para lastimar a mis amigos! —exclamó Shiro con una mirada que ni siquiera Ichigo conocía. Blandió su espada y la agitó lanzando un ataque que no era el Getsuga Tensho, si no algo parecido a unas púas bastante largas, de color dorado y a su alrededor negro, el cual se dirijo al hollow que hirió a Rukia e Ichigo.

—Pero que… —fue interrumpido mientras aquellas púas le atravesaban el cuerpo y se desintegraba.

—Pero que has hecho maldito —rugió otro hollow a la vez que se lanzaba encima de Shiro, pero este logró evadirlo con mucha agilidad usando Sonido.

—Eres idiota si crees que te lo voy a decir —y lo cortó en dos en un solo movimientos mientras este era bañado en sangre y sus ojos permanecían serios y vacíos. En eso, otro hollow un poco más parecido a un humano se acercó sin que Shiro se diera cuenta y le cortó en el hombro.

—Eres un maldito si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, asqueroso traidor —dijo el hollow de cabello amarillo y una media máscara. Esto sorprendió a Shiro ya que a él no lo había visto.

—Así que todos esos hollows los estabas controlando —habló Shiro con una sonrisa en la cara y quitándose esa espada de encima.

—Oh, así que te diste cuenta. Pues qué bien. Mi nombre es Toroto Sharikusuki, es un gusto, pero me temo que no me quedare aquí más tiempo —dijo Toroto mientras chasqueaba los dedos y abría una garganta.

—¡TÚ NO TE VAS! —gritó Ichigo lanzando un Getsuga Tensho.

—¡Maldito! —maldijo el arrancar cubriéndose del ataque que Ichigo le había mandado.

—¡A ti te mataré en este preciso momento! —exclamó el arrancar con una cara de enojo y rabia mientras dirigía su espada hacia él, ya que Ichigo le había dejado cicatriz en un brazo y sus muñecas.

Ichigo no alcanzó a reaccionar ante la rapidez, pero la espada nunca llegó, solo abrió sus ojos para ver qué había pasado.

—¡Tú… Estás…! —habló Ichigo porque no lo podía creer era Shiro que recibió el ataque que estaba dirigido hacia él.

Éste estaba siendo atravesado por la espada que Toroto blandía. Lo había atravesado un costado del cuerpo y tosió sangre, esto daba indicio de que un pulmón suyo había sido atravesado.

—N-no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos —sacó la espada de su enemigo y blandió la suya dando a entender que iba a lanzar un ataque.

—Eso no funcionará —rió el arrancar alejándose de Shiro.

—Oh sí, sí lo hará —respondió Shiro riendo. Entonces atacó. Unas burbujas muy pequeñas que parecían inofensivas rodearon a Toroto.

Toroto se sobresaltó, no sabía qué hacer y en eso apareció Shiro frente a él con una sonrisa cínica y psicópata.

—¿Qué v-vas a hacer, desgraciado? —preguntó Toroto asustado por ver ese aspecto que tenía.

—Oscurece todo Shingetsu —pronunció Shiro. Un rectángulo negro rodeó a Toroto y a Shiro.  
Enseguida, se escucharon unos desgarradores gritos de desesperación, clamando parar aquel sufrimiento que no terminaba.

-Para, por favor, ya no más. Ya no más, no lo volveré a hacer —gritaba Toroto con desesperación.

—Sí, no lo volverás a hacer nunca jamás —dijo Shiro.  
Segundos después no se escuchó nada y todo quedó en silencio.

—¿Pero qué sucedió allá dentro? —se preguntaban Ichigo y Rukia por que no veían nada de lo que pasaba adentro de ese rectángulo.

—Ichigo, cúbrele los ojos a Rukia y no la dejes ver —decía Shiro bastante serio.  
Acto seguido, Ichigo tomó a Rukia de sus manos y la hizo apoyarse en él de espaldas para que no viese.

—Pero qué… No haré nada —gruñó Rukia bastante enojada porque no podía ver. En eso desapareció la barrera y solo se veía a Shiro completamente bañado en sangre y llevando una mirada fría. Ichigo no creía lo que veía. Le provocaba miedo e inseguridad.

—S..sh..shiro, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Ichigo con inseguridad.

—Pues eliminé a ese arrancar que te iba a arrebatar la vida —contestó Shiro sonriendo como siempre. Rukia no aguantó más, así que se libró del agarre de Ichigo y miró a Shiro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que por qué Shiro le pidió que no mirara.

—Shiro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rukia corriendo hacia él. Le preocupaba las heridas que pudiera tener el albino.

—Sí estoy… —empezó diciendo Shiro antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

—¡SHIRO! —gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al unísono al verlo caer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

YUMI: Uf espero que les haya gustado, pues se percataron que escribí SHINGETSU que esa es la espada de Shiro ya que en español significa luna nueva la de Ichigo es ZANGETSU que en español es luna cortante, aparte y realmente tihono no sabe escribir cosas sangrientas y llenas de violencia pero yo soy lo contrario y me encanta hacerlo.

ICHIGO: ¿Qué le pasó a Shiro? ¿Qué le has hecho? Asquerosa Yumi.

TIHONO:¡SÍ! Dinos Shiro está muy -TT

YUMI: Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden la condición de dejar 4 reviews para continuarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hehe así que, chaito.

RUKIA: Espera tú no te vas hasta que nos digas *sale corriendo tratando de alcanzarla*

TIHONO: Debí decir no cuando pude.

ICHIGO: Sí….

YUMI: Hasta pronto fans.


	5. ¿Ahora que hago?

Hola como están yo bien gracias por preguntar. Yumi y yo estamos contentas de esto al parecer, si quieren que continúe la historia, pues bueno gracias por ser tan comprensivas o vivos.

Les quiero ofrecer una disculpa de verdad sé que llevo bastante como un mes, se me pase de tiempo, pero empezaron, los exámenes las evaluaciones y un pichi friego de cosas, que hash… me molestan, intentare hacer más largo este capítulo y más descriptivo y deberás que a todos aquellos que si la maso están siguiendo me disculpo de la manera más atanta.*se inclina tantito*.

Por otra parte…

Primero quiero agradecer su comprensión y si no fuera por ustedes no la continuaría pero me caen bien y lo hare con mucho gusto para ustedes. Claro su costo será 4 reviews por capitulo asique si quieren un poco más pos solo envíen.

Segundo: te agradezco mucho tu ayuda** hady-chan**, sin tus consejos y ayudas no les agradaría mucho esta historia a la gente hoho y voy a intentar mejorar huh...

Tercero: MINI RINCON.

**Kokoro**, si ya está mejorando esta historia.

**Cosita**, ok si haya pues por hay boy.

**Coss,** gracias por el consejo.

**Trae-chan**, si lo intentare.

**Ulqui-chan**, me alegro que te este agradando.

Sin más preámbulos comencemos.

**ANDEVTENCIA.**

Los personajes de bleach no son míos son del gran tite cubo-sama, que es muy comprensivo y no nos demanda por lo que le hacemos a sus personajes he he y aguanta que allá trasformado así personaje principal de su manga en esto HAHA XDXDXD.

También el contenido puede ser (yaoi) y si no sabes que es yaoi vete a frikipedia y así lo sabrás, o si ya sabes y eres de mente pura como la mía evítate las molestias de leer esto y vete a ver otras pen******* ok, si, si ya está entendido pues bueno, que comience.

-Ichigo: eres mala…..-lose haha me gusta verlos sufrir y reír : D

-ichigo-medas abeses miedo.

o-o-o-oooo—o-oo-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CAPITULO 5: AHORA QUE HAGO.

-¡shiro!-gritaron rukia e ichigo unísono al verlo caer.

Ruki e ichigo no lo podían creer, hace cuestión de segundos shiro se veía bastante bien y fuerte, ahora solo estaba en el frio y helado suelo de aquel lugar bajo una lluvia que los empezaba a cubrir a mares.

-rukia hay que irnos , de este lugar , no es seguro y quital si vuelven esos tipos.-decía ichigo con un tono calmado de preocupación, mientras cargaba a shiro en su espalda , con el mayor de los cuidados claro, para evitar que lo dañaran mas, de lo que quería.

Ichigo estaba realmente preocupado no sabía con certeza que era ese sentimiento, tal vez miedo, tal vez odio, o a lo mejor temor, rencor, o simple mente remordimiento, no los podía distinguir con mucha certeza, solo sabía que le dolía mucho ese sentimiento, esa sensación que tenía en el pecho, ese palpitar que quería ignorar -¿Qué es?- pensaba ichigo mientras veía esas nubes negras.

-sí, ichigo, hay que ir a sanar a shiro no está en buenas condiciones y con este estado de clima podría pescar un resfriado-decía rukia, también con un tono de preocupación en su vos y posicionándose para usar shumpo y llagar rápido a un lugar mucho mejor.

-rukia te puedo pedir algo-decía ichigo mientras miraba fijamente a rukia para k esta se tornase seria.

-¿nañi ichigo?-decía rukia con esa misma mirada que le lanzaba ichigo a ella.

-podrías abrirle a inore para que vaya a mi casa a sanar a shiro, mientras yo veré que puedo do hacer para que pare esa herida en su hombro y costado del pecho.-deja ichigo apuntando a shiro en las áreas mencionadas y poniéndose en posición de shumpo.

-no me lo tienes que decir ichigo.-decia rukia, sabiendo bien que le diría ichigo mientras salía del lugar con shumpoo.-regreso rápido-dijo rukia mientras le miraba una ultima ves.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO INTERNO DE SHIRO "SI SU MUNDO INTERNO".

-Ahí, mi cabeza- Decía un joven de cabellera blanca y del vestuario del mismo color, mientras estaba sentado en ese lugar desconocido y bello. Al parecer estaba sentado en agua, a sus alrededores había un árbol de cerezo te tamaño colosal y lo demás era como estar frotando en el espacio, tan lleno de estrellas y galaxias.

-¿Qué paso...?-abro shiro mientras se sobaba la cabeza, como si se hubiera golpeado en ella. -¡ICHIGO!, ¿don. De… estoy?-decía shiro recordando su ultima pelea y notando que estaba solo o eso creía.

-estas en tu mundo interno-abro una hermosa dama con ojos color dorado, cabellera larga, rebelde y blanca como la nieve, su piel tan suave y bella casi del mismo color que la de shiro su vos tan relajada y fina, de manos tan delicadas como una gota de agua y de muy escultural cuerpo, una falda que le llagaba a mitad del muslo , la parte de arriba de su traje era un kimono un poco pegado al cuerpo y ala orilla de sus mangas unos listones grises que llagaban hasta medir un metro de largo.

-shingetsu, ¿eres tu?-pregunto shiro al reconocer esa vos que escucho en la batalla, cuando lo llamo.

-hi, shiro-sama, soy yo, tu zampactuo-dijo shingetsu haciendo una reverencia hacia shiro y cuando termino con ella, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-espera, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto shiro poniéndose nervioso, y pensando que el es el causante de ese mini llanto.

-fftt, lo siento es que….! ESTOY FELIZ DE VERLO SHIRO-SAMA!-Dijo shingetsu mientras salía a abrasar a shiro con mucha euforia y felicidad.-Hahn, estoy tan contenta-seguía abrasándolo y agitándolo.

¡Espera!, espera que es este lugar, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo shiro, con una mirada de confusión extrema, sin saber qué hacer en ese lugar tan extraño…pero se le Asia familiar,…cómodo y relajante….

-mira este es tu mundo interno shiro-sama.-dijo la peli blanco con ese semblante más bello k podía tenertenia. Esa mujer era, como podía decirlo, extremadamente agradable, sincera y llana de luz y calor.

-e...es...tú...esto... ¿es mi mundo interno?-pregunto shiro un poco sorprendido ante aquel comentario, con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, quedando completamente inmóvil, tan inesperado.

Nunca se había pregunta en lo más mínimo que tuviera un mundo interno, una zampactuo y a lo mejor un corazón…..-pero qué?-pensó ante esto último realmente lo dijo, corazón, se suponía que era un holow que mataba por instinto y adoraba ver sufrir a los demás…pero esos pensamientos lo incomodaron bastante, tanto que olvido que shingetsu estaba hay observándolo...

-Sí, shiro-sama, como lo acaba de escuchar.-dijo shingetsu con una sonrisa muy amplia y tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, a haberle notado tan sumergido en ellos.

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto shiro regresando a la realidad y son ojos interrogantes y parándose en seco.

-pues shiro-sama-este lugar nació, cunado empezó a tener sentimientos por si solo y al estarce separando mucho del amo, ichigo, este lugar empezó a surgir como resultado de su separación constante de almas. Pero no se preocupe, aun así siempre podrá entrar adentro del amo ichigo.-explico la mujer, con una sonrisa llena de confianza, sus ojos cerrados con alegría y sus brazos moviéndolos por todo el lugar, para que shiro observara.

-asique... este es mi mundo interno-sele dibujo una sonrisa llena de alegría a shiro, nunca se abis imaginado en una mundo tan bello y más que él lo allá creado todo...

-es hermoso no es así shiro-sama-dijo la joven y bella mujer con un gesto de alegría y luz.

-si…pero debo regresar con ichigo y rukia-dijo shiro poniéndose un poco triste, por tener que irse de ese hermoso lugar, lleno de estrellas y todo lo que quiera.

-no se preocupe shiro-sama, yo lo traje aquí, para que supiera de mi existencia y de este lugar. Espero le se da gran ayuda.-sonrió ampliamente, mientras lo volteaba a ver con alegría.

-tenlo por seguro-sonrió shiro, mientras se desvanecía de aquel bello lugar, para regresar a el mundo humano.

REGRESANDO AL MUNDO HUMANO

Ichigo estaba ahí, enseguida de shiro. Lo había llamado así aviación recostado en su cama.

Estaba esperando a que llegaran rukia e inoue, para curar a shiro esas heridas que tenía y aunque habían dejado de sangrar seguía aún muy preocupado.

De repente siento como se levantaba shiro y lo miraba con felicidad.

-¡SHIRO!-dijo el peli naranjo abalanzándose sobre él y diciendo, que, qué bueno que estaba bien que había despertado.

-ahí…ichigo olvidas que estoy lastimado-dijo shiro aun feliz, un poco sonrojado pero al punto de no notarse y correspondiendo ese sentía feliz de que lo primero que viera fue ichigo y no solo eso le abrasaba.

-me alegro que ellas despertado y lo siento por…por eso-dijo ichigo muy , apenado y lleno de vergüenza, como pudo hacer eso era extraño, Hahn, pero se sintió bien, le gusto..

-gracias ichigo. Pero estoy bien no te preocupes, no es nada grave-dijo shiro mientras lo le daba una sonrisa cariñosa y verdadera, realmente aunque no lo que ría admitir le alegraba verlo, a el ahí esos bellos ojos de color miel que por alguna razón lo hipnotizaban, sin darse cuenta de ello.

-como que no es de preocuparse, que no ves que por poco y mueres!-dijo ichigo de forma un poco exaltada y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se dieron un muy pequeño rose, casi nada pero lo noto shiro.

-esto…lo...lo siento si te preocupe de mas-dijo shiro volteando a otro lado y sonrojándose de forma leve.- ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso eso fue un beso o un rose... ¡Hahn…maldito ichigo-dijo shiro de manera mental y lambiéndose un poco los labios.

-lo. Lo... lo siento shiro fue un accidente-dijo ichigo en igual que el volteando hacia otro lado y alejándose como un metro por la sorpresa y an igual que shiro se sonrojo levemente.

¡SHIRO-KUNNNN!-dijo inoue entrando corriendo a la habitación junto con ruka atrás de ella para abrazar al peliblanco. Inoue se abalanza encima de él, estrujándolo en sus abrazos con esa gran pechonalidad y gritando como estaba preocupada.

-siro, espero que con inoue estés mejor bajo sus cuidados. Además me alegra verte despierto-dijo rukia poniendo una sonrisa verdadera, ligera y serrando sus ojos, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Listo, bien-dijo inoue mientras invocaba sus poderes y curaba a shiro de forma lenta pero eficaz.-mmm…que gran resaut, incluso me cuesta estar de forma continua para curarlo-dijo orihime, dejando a todos preparos.

-pero, va estar bien, ¿no es asi inoue?!-dijo ichigo un poco preocupado.

-pero claro que estaré, bien para ir mañana a la feria!-dijo shiro mostrando un pequeño puño y con vos bastante orgullosa e ilusionada.

-ha ha, cierto por poco lo olvido-dijo ichigo saliéndole una gotita de la nuca y vos un poco irónica ha ha.

-hooo, cierto shiro-kun, mañana nos divertiremos en la feria mucho, mucho, mucho wuiii-dijo orihime levantándose, mientras sin darse cuenta sus pechos rebotaron un poco al abrupto movimiento.

Shiro se sonroja un poco, por tal movimiento y no es que se fijaba en eso más bien es que por pura casualidad paso.

-haha-ichigo rio de manera burlona por, que se dio cuenta lo que paso con shiro-haha, realmente eres un pervertido-dijo ichigo, pero esta vez de manera metal y que sol shiro lo escuchara.

-maldito eres un baka, y tú eres el pervertido k tiene esas fantasías extrañas con orihime- chan y rukia-sama, ehh-dio shiro, con mirada de furia pero caprichosa.

-¡que!, leíste mis mente?-dijo ichigo, a punto de estallar de la vergüenza…

A UN METRO DE ELLOS (vos chillona y tonta.)

-kushiki-san es normal que ambos sangren por la nariz, sin k hayan visto algo,…ya sabes pervertido. Dio inoue con una gotita en la cien y su sonrisa mientras los miraba.

-no, lo se inoue, per esos dos creo k con a pura mirada se entienden,-rukia dice y también le resbala una gota por la cien.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE… (Así llena de peleas discusiones, y aaa n olvidemos cuando ichigo intento reabrirle la herida a shiro en uno de esos ataques.

-bueno, kurosai-kun tu herida ya está sanada y también la ya inoue mientras se levantaba y recogía su bolso. (Si se preguntaran como mierda ichigo termino herido ^^...muy simple shiro termino encabronandose con ichigo llegando aun punto donde le rompió la muñeca de este fresita…o olvidemos que shiro es un hollow. ).

-bueno inoue, muchas gracias por curarnos y lamento las molestias k te causamos-dijo ichigo, mientras volteaba a otro lado (ósea shiro) y rascados la nuca.

-mm…no es nada kurusaki-kun, haci que cuídense, adiós shiro-kun, kushiki-san y kurosaki-kun. (Mierda cállate con tu Kuhn porfavorrr) ejem-dijo inoue mientras agitaba su mano y se largaba iba (haha).

-bay, inoue, bueno yo también me tengo k ir e informa a la sociedad de almas.-dijo rukia mientras abría un portal y se iba.

-… yo quiero la cama, garrrrr,-dijo shiro volviendo a saltar en ella y aferrarse cm gato con esa miradita que suele tener.

-ano, eso sí k no, bájate o comparte, que prefieres mmm...-dijo ichigo con su seño fruncido y mostrando dos dedos.

-la segunda-dijo shiro mientras se rendía i se acomodaba.

Bien, buenas noches, ¡buUUUAAAAHHH!-Dijo ichigo callendo quien sabe dónde después de apagar la luz.-qué es esto se siente tibio y suave, con sabor a almendra mmm…almendra-dijo ichigo mental mente y con los ojos serados.

-¿pero…pero que está haciendo ichigo? Me está besando aunque sabe bien, sus labios son tan suaves y tan… ¿PERO K DIGO?-dijo shiro al principio cundo lo iba a cachar para n callera al suelo..., cómodo y muy avergonzado luego más avergonzado y alterado.-pero que estás haciendo-dijo shiro separándose de él y mirándolo.

-n lo se fue un accidente…yo…yo...-dijo ichigo abriend los ojos de glpe y ntand que shiro estaba abaj de el….-coño es la segunda ves y en el mism dia.-dijo ichig mentalmente y muy sonrijado.

-ha, querías tus besos de buenas noches verdad-habrá shiro mientras rompía el silencio y ponía ojos de felino-¿mierda k digo?dij shiro mentalmente. Enseguida ichigo se levanta a pedo de indio y voltea a otro lado.

-na…nada solo durmamos…dijo ichigo yendo a la cama totalmente sonrojado y muy apenado.

-está bien fresita-dijo shiro aun con su tono de vos. Enseguida sin que ichigo se dé cuenta le da un beso en la mejilla y se duermen eso creen….

i-i-i-i-i-i—i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i—i-i-i-i—i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-.

YUMI: uju que tal les pareció, me pase con orihime verdad? Sesee, pero no tengo nada contra ella pero me harta el kun y no lo pude evitar lo siento o si disculpen mis majaderías es que estoy aspirada ehh feliz….como se espero sea de su agrado cofaunquenomeimportacof ¿que fue eso?, bueno ya saben cualquier cosita díganme osino lo sabré, yo lo veo y oigo todoooooooo

-TIHONO-los siento tomo 1 taza de café con 6 cucharadas y dos barras de chocolate, pero es amable no...

ICHIGO-mierda que me hacen le diré a tite garrrr O/o.

-SHIRO-a mí me gusto…..creo k fue mi primer beso, no lo quieres intentar después-mira a ichigo mientras tocas sus labios *q*.

TIHONO-ano shiro te sientes bien….nnU.

YUMI-pero claro, que no lo ves tan feliz.^^.

Asiiii, no olviden el precio del siguiente es de 4 reviews.

ATTE: TIHONOFUYUMI (pero más Yumi haha).


End file.
